


Read at 4:51AM

by pandascraps



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Character Study, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Grief, Mentions of Death, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandascraps/pseuds/pandascraps
Summary: A collection of text messages sent throughout the school year from a dead girl to her twin sister.P5R spoilers.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Read at 4:51AM

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not turn off custom skin. Also - major p5r spoilers are in this so be careful!

> 03/26

Sumire  
  
**Today** 9:00 AM  
Hey!  
  
I know I shouldn’t bother you, but I miss you.  
  
You’re far away now… Isn’t it kinda mean that we couldn’t even say goodbye? Not to say I’m mad at you - I’m not!  
  
But I guess I’m a little frustrated…  
  
I don’t think our parents would get it.  
  
They keep looking at me strangely. I wonder if it’s because of   
  
Well   
  
How you left...   
  
Yeah, I'd think so.   
  
But hey, I'll be okay. I'll take care of them.   
  
You don't need to worry, Sumire!  
  
**Read** 11:48 PM

> 03/29

Sumire  
  
**Today** 10:30 AM  
It’s been decided that Shujin is the school I’m going to. We got pretty good offers, but I feel that this school is right!  
  
I know you were a bit worried about the idea, but it’s like dad said - we need to keep up our education on top of practice!  
  
Since this school will accommodate us, we’ll be able to maintain the perfect balance of work and school.  
  
**Read** 10:34 AM Sumire is typing... Is that so?  
  
Oh!   
  
Yeah! I mean I know that a gymnasts career ends pretty young but we need to prepare for what comes after!   
  
**Read** 10:40 AM Sumire is typing... Is ends around their 20s, right?  
  
Yeah! (〃＾▽＾〃)  
  
Hey sis  
  
I love you  
  
(-_-;)・・・  
  


> 04/01

Sumire  
  
**Today** 12:01 PM  
Did you eat lunch yet?   
  
I made something for myself! I wish I was as good of a cook as you though…   
  
**Read** 12:10 PM  
That's  
  
A lot of food.   
  
Don’t judge me! ~(>_<~) I know you have a big stomach too  
  
Right.  
  
Next time we meet up, you need to spoil me okay?   
  
Okay. What would you like?   
  
Anything is okay if it’s made by you, Sumire! But definitely something hearty… A triple layer bento might be a good start!  
  
Are you sure our parents can afford that much.  
  
Of course! Don’t worry, groceries can be on me!   
  
Do you work?   
  
No...But it’ll come out of my allowance!   
  
Uhuh.  
  


> 04/18

Sumire  
  
**Today** 3:03 PM  
I started school a couple of days ago - sorry for not updating you on that sooner.   
  
You’d absolutely hate some of the people here....   
  
Did something happen?   
  
Oh, no! Well, kind of.  
  
It’s nothing I can’t handle, of course.  
  
Why is it that I doubt you…  
  
Sumire! (＃＞＜) That’s so mean!   
  
Mhm.  
  
Who is it I would hate?  
  
One of the teachers…   
  
He’s um… How do I put it.  
  
He looks at you.  
  
Very helpful.  
  
I’m doing my best okay!  
  
Judging by your discomfort, I can assume he’s leering at you? Have you told him to stop? Are any of the teachers doing anything about it?   
  
No… I’ll be okay though!  
  
It’s a little uncomfortable, but I don’t have to spend that much time with him.  
  
So the adults are turning a blind eye?  
  
I wouldn’t say that…  
  
You might as well have.  
  
Haha… I’m supposed to be the strong one here, Sumire!   
  
You don’t need to worry about your big sis, alright? I’ve always been able to stand up for myself.  
  
I’m no one if I’m not Kasumi Yoshizawa! The greatest big sister in the world!   
  
Sumire is typing... Okay.  
  
I’m serious!  
  
Right  
  
Sumire… (ノ_<。)  
  
If you say you’re going to be okay, then I’ll have to believe you.  
  
Thank you! Don’t worry, things will be alright.  
  
I’m excited to make friends. I can’t help but be a little anxious though. There are delinquents at school - did you know? But they’re nothing like what I’ve read about!  
  
**Read** 3:23 PM You’re experienced.  
  
Hey!! I can read between the lines you know!  
  
(*_ _)人  
  


> 09/11

Sumire  
  
**Today** 2:22 PM  
I’m in Hawaii right now! Do you want anything?  
  
Texting outside the country is a little much, don’t you think?  
  
I just miss you, that’s all!  
  
I haven’t been doing that well in my meets… I keep missing first place.  
  
I forgot to buy a good luck charm, so maybe that’s what’s throwing me off… Would you like me to buy you one?  
  
Only if you want. Can’t you get those in Japan?  
  
Yes, but this one is special, I’m sure of it.  
  
With this, I’ll be able to achieve our dream  
  
Just watch me, okay?  
  
**Read** 4:01 PM

> 10/03

Sumire  
  
**Today** 4:42 PM  
They want to remove me from the scholarship program  
  
I don’t understand…   
  
**Read** 4:44 PM Didn’t they invite you to the school in the first place? Only to discard you as if you were trash like this?  
  
I know.. I’m confused too.   
  
I’m doing my best - I swear! My body just won’t move the way it’s supposed to sometimes.  
  
Sumire is typing... Really?  
  
Yeah   
  
Sometimes, it feels like this body isn’t mine.   
  
Sometimes my head hurts a lot, and I feel like I’m missing something. Like there’s something I need to remember, but can’t.   
  
Have you seen a doctor about this?  
  
Yes, but there isn’t anything really wrong with me.  
  
It might just be in my head or something. I’ve been really anxious lately, about failing, about letting people down…  
  
People have been talking behind my back, too.  
  
I didn’t ask for any of this - I’m just trying my best.  
  
Sumire is typing... No one asks for their situation. You just need to take the punches.  
  
You’re in a privileged position anyway - a rhythmic gymnastics champion at such a young age.  
  
Parents that love you. A father that supports you.  
  
Enough money to not go hungry.  
  
So what if some people are talking behind your back?  
  
I   
  
You're right...   
  
It’s just a little frustrating, that’s all.  
  
That’s fine.   
  
You just need to move past it.   
  
Okay.  
  
I'll try.   
  
Good.  
  
Can you tell me I’m doing a good job? (oT-T)尸   
  
Are you that desperate for validation?  
  
Please Sumire.  
  
**Read** 5:01 PM Sumire is typing... … Fine.  
  
You’re doing great.  
  
Thank you! I’m proud of you too, Sumire.  
  
**Read** 5:05 PM

> 01/02

S̜̰͍͘ư͍̞m͏͓̜̹̞͕ir͡e̱̕  
  
**Today** 11:55 PM  
I don’t know who I am anymore  
  
I’m scared  
  
Sumire….   
  
Who am I? I thought I was Kasumi  
  
But that was a lie  
  
I knew something was wrong, but I ignored it  
  
I just wanted the pain to stop  
  
Is that a bad thing?  
  
Am I horrible, Kasumi?  
  
Do you hate me  
  
I’d hat eme  
  
I kilel dyo  
  
**Read** 12:01 AM Please stop texting this number  
  
I can't continue to pretend to be someone I'm not.  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
It's just that  
  
I can't do this  
  
Sumire is typing... Your sister is dead  
  
You need to get over it  
  
I can't help you.  
  


> 02/03

Kasumi  
  
**Today** 4:04 AM  
Hey...  
  
I know you told me not to text this number anymore but  
  
You don’t have to listen, I just need to write this. If it means anything I’m sorry I dragged you into it, and made you feed into my delusions…   
  
I got a lot of comfort messaging my sister’s old number, and I feel that I need to finish what I started.  
  
Kasumi, I’m sorry.   
  
I’m sorry I ran away. I’m sorry I pretended to be you  
  
I’m sorry for everything… I  
  
Didn’t want to experience the pain anymore  
  
So much that I became what you were  
  
So Sumire would disappear  
  
So that person who killed you  
  
Would be gone  
  
But I realized… That wasn’t the way.  
  
That’s not how to experience life. I can’t run from my pain anymore.  
  
I’m scared. I have to fight something bigger than myself.  
  
But I’m also hopeful.  
  
I won’t live in a false reality any longer.  
  
My name is Sumire Yoshizawa. That is who I am.  
  
And I won’t let someone take that from me, thinking they know best.  
  
This pain is mine.   
  
**Read** 4:51 AM

> 03/19

Kasumi  
  
**Today** 4:30 PM  
I’m transferring from Shujin. Not today - but soon.  
  
Senpai is moving away, and everyone else is heading onto their own path - so it feels kinda weird to stick around, even though the school wants to make up for their threat and stuff.  
  
I know we decided to go to Shujin together, but I think this is the right decision.  
  
I won’t be held back by the past anymore.  
  
I’m sure you’d want that.  
  
I hope you’re doing well, Kasumi.  
  
Anyway - I gotta go. I’m meeting senpai at the station to say goodbye to him. This will probably be my last message to you.  
  
Sorry for bothering you ~ヾ(・ω・)  
  
And thank you, for tolerating these messages. You didn’t have to, but you did. Maybe one day, we can meet in real life and I can thank you personally.  
  
But for now, goodbye.  
  
**Read** 5:23 PM Kasumi is typing... Don’t turn your back on yourself again.  
  
I won’t, I promise.  
  
**Read** 5:55 PM

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is just an simple idea I wanted to get out of my system - the person who Sumi was texting is left up to interpretation, but I did write it with the intent of it being someone who knows her, even if she isn't aware of who she has been talking to.  
> workskin: [messaging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722#workskin)


End file.
